


Caught

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, adhd inquisitor, nichole trevelyan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Nichole finds Alistair in an awkward situation
Relationships: Alistair/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Alistair/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Nichole [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Kudos: 6





	Caught

Alistair felt his stomach drop the moment he heard his bedroom door open, a nearby blanket being the only thing to protect his modesty from the gaze of the woman who caused this predicament in the first place.

Nichole stood there frozen, staring at the hard outline of his erection against the blanket. “Were you just masturbating?” Nichole squeaked, her face becoming more red by the minute.

“Maker’s Breath! You were! I’m so sorry, I just heard my name and Maker! You said my name!” Nichole was screaming at this point and her freckles had disappeared under a sea of red. Her words came out a mile a minute, leaving Alistair watch helplessly as Nichole rushed out of the room.

“Nichole, wait!” Alistair screamed as he shoved his legs into the wrong pant leg. Cursing himself for letting himself get in this situation. He can’t lose another person he loves, definitely if it’s his own idiocy at fault.

Alistair rushed out of the room as he buttoned his pants, skidding to a halt when he found Nichole leaning against a wall, looking shell shocked.  
“How long? Alistair how long have you been thinking of me that way?” Nichole asked, her voice devoid of emotion, her eyes looking everywhere besides him.

“Would you believe me if I said you misheard and I didn’t, you know, with you?”

“If you haven’t asked if I believed you maybe.”

Alistair sighed, trying to come up with a way to fix the mess he made. “This was the first time … I thought of you while doing that, I may have had some thoughts about you that aren’t normal for friends to have.” Alistair confessed wondering if he was as red as Nichole. Silence filled the hallway as Nichole processed his confession.

“What thoughts did you have?” She asked, her voice breaking the tension between the two of them.

“ Mainly how much I love you.” 

Nichole looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes. Her eyes were wide and he could see her body shake as she spoke. “ I love you too, Alistair but I was wondering about what you were thinking about. Before, in your bed.” Nichole looked away from him again, her face looking like it could burst into flames at any moment.

Alistair’s legs shook as he walked towards. The woman he was convinced will have his heart for the rest of his life. “Would you like me to show you?”


End file.
